Vanished
Vanished was a FOX network drama series created by Josh Berman, which aired from August 21 to December 8, 2006, lasting for one season & 13 episodes. It was produced by Osprey Productions and 20th Century Fox Television. Plot Set in Atlanta, Georgia, the series centered on the sudden disappearance of Sara Collins, the wife of Senator Jeffrey Collins, which is quickly revealed to be part of a wider conspiracy. Sara's family, a pair of FBI agents, a journalist and her lover/cameraman, are all drawn into an evolving mystery filled with political and religious undertones. Cast Main Cast *Gale Harold as Graham Kelton *Eddie Cibrian as Daniel Lucas *John Allen Nelson as Jeffrey Collins *Joanne Kelly as Sara Collins *Rebecca Gayheart as Judy Nash *Margarita Levieva as Marcy Collins *John Patrick Amedori as Max Collins *Chris Egan as Ben Wilson *Robert Hoffman as Adam Putnam *Ming-Na Wen as Lin Mei Recurring Cast *Bianca Kajlich as Quinn Keeler *Gary Werntz as Edward Morell *Esai Morales as Michael Tyner *Christopher Neame as Claude Alexander *Christopher Cousins as Wallace Rainer *Brian Elliott as DC Field Agent *Josh Hopkins as Peter Manning *David Berman as Edward Dockery *Leslie Odom Jr. as Malik Christo *Joseph C. Phillips as J.T. Morse *Michael Harney as Robert Rubia *Brandon Quinn as Mark Valera *Randy Oglesby as Mr. Jerome *Robin Pearson Rose as Mrs. Jerome *Penelope Ann Miller as Jessica Nevins *Michael O'Keefe as Bob Nagel *Juliette Goglia as Becca Jerome *Arie Verveen as Aaron Hensliegh *Tom Schmid as Crane Production "Vanished" was the first project to emerge from a four-year creative deal between Josh Berman and 20th Century Fox. In January of 2006, the studio ordered the production of the pilot and two additional scripts. It was announced that Gale Harold would star. In April of 2006, "Vanished" became one of two shows to get the early pickup by Fox. The network picked the show up for 12 additional episodes. It was then announced that the show would premiere following "Prison Break", in the time slot "24" occupies from January to May. Shortly thereafter, it was announced that John Allen Nelson would star opposite Harold. On June 19, 2006, it was learned that Penelope Ann Miller would guest star in six episodes and have the option of becoming a regular. It was then announced that Josh Hopkins would guest on several episodes and that Eddie Cibrian would also join the cast. Gale Harold departed the series after the eighth episode after his character was killed off by the show's producers. Eddie Cibrian was named the lead actor of the series beginning with the ninth episode. On November 15, 2006, Fox announced they were pulling "Vanished" for the rest of sweeps but that it would return on December 1, 2006. On November 16, 2006, Fox said that the show would not return and the remaining four episodes would be available online only, with one new show added every Friday and the series finale added December 8, 2006. Originally, the online episodes were only watchable by Windows users visiting Fox's website; Fox has since put the entire series online on Hulu. Reception\Ratings Despite earning mixed reviews, "Vanished" had a strong series premiere. When the second episode premiered, overall audience share declined compared to the first week. However, the show actually increased its share of the coveted 18-to-49-year-old demographic. The premiere managed to beat TV's two highest rated sitcoms, "Two and a Half Men" and "The New Adventures of Old Christine" in total viewers. However, in later weeks, the show's ratings started to show a continued decline due to the strong performance of NBC's new series, "Heroes" and returning shows featured in CBS's Monday-night comedy lineup. Although Fox continued to air the series in the U.S., the Global Television network in Canada cancelled the series after airing only five episodes. Following a three-week hiatus due to the Major League Baseball (MLB) playoffs, Fox moved "Vanished" to the Friday Night Death Slot, where only two further episodes were broadcast. The first of these nominally starred Gale Harold, who had been dramatically killed off on episode 7, following weeks of rumors and a storm of viewer protest on various websites; even though Harold appeared as a corpse for a few seconds, this was actually the first episode to feature the show's new leading man Eddie Cibrian. The show's ratings had plummeted, slicing viewership in half and dropping it to last place in its time slot. The following week, it did even worse, earning only 0.9% of the most desirable 18-to-49-year-old demographic. On November 15, 2006 Fox announced it was pulling the show for the rest of the November sweeps. The next day, Fox had not yet officially cancelled the series, but announced that the final four unaired episodes would be made available in the U.S. only on the show's official MySpace, according to Fox's website. In Australia, the first two episodes aired back to back and rated 1.1 million mainland capital city viewers, making it the winner of its time-slot and the eighth most watched program for the night. The show's third episode's ratings dropped slightly to 998,000 viewers, but retained eighth position for the night, but by the fourth episode, ratings dropped again to 809,000 viewers and dropped to fifteenth position for the night. The final episode of "Vanished" (which screened on March 5, 2007) got 278,000 viewers. Category:FOX Shows Category:2000s television shows Category:Drama